Ichigo's new spin on life
by DarkFlareFox
Summary: Ichigo is capture by Gin and taken to Aizen where he then proceeds to use the Hogyoku on him. In time this new ichigo may even find love. OOC/powerful Ichigo.  Alost characters may seem abit OOC as well. Chap 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**#Hello everyone, DFF here with a new story for y'all. Its primary going to be a Ichigo/Loly pairing and I might even throw in Menoly if there are enough requests. After much thought I was going to make this a Arrancar Ichigo story but I think I'm going to keep him as a shinigami but give him a few twists to his power ~coughHougyokucough~.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own bleach Tite Kubo does, but I do own seasons box sets 1-3 though.**_

"normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Zanpakuto release/kido**__"_

Everything was normal for Ichigo Kurosaki (normal as a hallow showing up in the middle of class normal) but normal none the less. Even though his soul badge hadn't gone off in awhile Ichigo could not for the life of him shake the thinking that something bad was about to go down, and how right he was. Right before the lunch bell rang the door to his classroom slid open and to his horror there stood one of the most feared and down right creepy captains to every grace Soul Society. That man was Gin Ichimaru who gave his fox grin.

"Hello there my dear Kurosaki, did you miss me?" Gin asked him as his grin grew even larger at the look on everyone's face.

"What the hell are you doing here Ichimaru!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped up from his seat surprising everyone in the classroom due to the sudden outburst.

"Aw do ya have ta be mean to little old me now do you?" Gin asked opening one eye revealing his ruby read iris.

"I'll ask you again Gin, what are you doing here." Ichigo stated coldly as his right hand started to radiate black energy. Ever since his visored training Ichigo found out a way to manifest his Zanpakuto while in his human form although it was at one sixth it's normal power it still packed a punch. (**1**)

"Fine you win." Gin sighed putting his hands up in the air as a sign of mock defeat. "Captain Aizen wishes to make a propose to you Kurosaki, and I am here to take you to him one way or another." Gin spat back with both eyes open and so much venom in his words it made the entire class shiver.

"Like hell am I am going to see him, I'll kill you before I do!" Ichigo roared as he summoned Zangetsu and entering his battle stance. _"I need to end this quickly, I do not have any backup with Uyru trying to get his powers back, Chad is off training with Yoruichi and Rukia took Orihime back to Soul Society for training as well."_

sighing once again Gin raised his hand with his Zanpakuto in his hand as well. "you're beginning to become a headache, guess I have ta drag you back by force."

Taking half of a step back with his right leg using it to brace himself Gin placed his left arm over his zanpakuto and got into a stance that Ichigo remembers all to well, it the was very same stance that he had used to send both Ichigo and the giant Jidanbo out of the west gate in the Soul Society.

_**"Shoot to kill, Shinso!"**_Gin yelled out his release command drawing back his right arm then thrusting forward causing the blade to shoot out at an incredible speed striking Ichigo in the right pectoral sending him flying back thus slamming into the glass window severally cracking it and making the class and teacher gasp in shock and horror. Finally Tatsuki had enough of this.

"Hey! You fox faced freak! Pick on someone your own size!" she yelled as she charged Gin with her fist cocked back ready to pummel him into the ground. As she launched her raged filled fist at Gin's face he quickly brought up his left hand catching Tatsuki's fist with simple ease surprising her and making her even angrier.

"uh, did I do something to upset you little boy?" Gin grinned at her knowing that he was causing her anger to boil over.

"B-BOY, I'M A GIRL YOU ASSHOLE!" Tatsuki screamed as she tried to deliver a high jump kick which gin just simply ducked under.

"Ah I guess that is why you are wearing light blue stripped panties then, it's actually a turn on if I do say myself." Gin chuckled perversely causing Tatsuki's face to heat up from both embarrassment and rage. (**2**)

"Ah well it's about time for us to go anyway, its been fun playing with you." he sighed as he caught another one of Tatsuki's failed attempts to beat him senseless. Almost quicker then most of the class could see Gin closed the distance between Ichigo who was still stuck on Shinso's blade Gin proceeded to deliver a mean left hook to Ichigo's jaw causing him to black out from the force of the blow. He then removed the blade with a wet squish sound he placed Shinso back in its sheath and swung Ichigo over his left shoulder, then fastened Zangetsu on his back as he started to walk towards the door when Tatsuki attacked him again.

"where the hell do you think your going, we're are not finished here!" she yelled trying to tackle Gin who calmly and expertly evaded her.

"you're really starting to annoy me now young lady" Gin spat with much malice in his voice as he raised his hand towards her. _**"Hado #1 sho"**_ Gin said calmly shooting the kido spell towards Tatsuki striking her in the stomach sending her skidding back into the wall.(**3**) With all obstacles in the way he walked out the classroom door and closed it behind him taking a few steps then stopping and placing his free hand back on the hilt of his sword drawing it.

_**"Shoot to kill, Shinso"**_ Screams could be heard as the blade passed through the classroom killing everyone inside. (**4**)

In Soul Society everything was in chaos, the 12Th division had received reports of a Garganta opening and not even two minutes later there were more reports of another one opening and closing as well many souls suddenly disappearing. As he stood there watching the multiple screens stream an endless supply of data Mayuri was grinning like the madman he was enjoying the events that were taking place, but to his annoyance a hell butterfly from the head captain had shown up requesting that all captains report for an emergency meeting.

Once all the captain's had shown up grumbling about being woke up in the middle of the night the meeting started as the head captain banged his cane off the hard wood floor to signal everyone that the meeting was beginning.

"Captain's I would like to thank all you for showing up on such short notice but there is a matter of grave importance that we are now faced with." the head captain's voice boomed causing two of the male captains Kyoraku and Ukitake to twitch due to having a hangover.

"i have just received reports from the shinigami posted in Karakura town that former captain Gin Ichimaru was sighted carrying the unconscious form of Ichigo Kurosaki into Hueco Mundo." the head captain informed everyone causing some almost to fall over in shock and disbelief. To everyone's surprise it was Byakuya Kuchiki that asked the first question.

"this is a matter of grave importance and travesty, whatever Aizen wants with Kurosaki cannot be good."he voiced his opinion with a large amount of concern in his voice.

"what the matter Captain Kuchiki, you are not going soft on us are you?" Soifon looked to him with some annoyance on her delicate face. Even though she did not want to admit it this matter bothered her slightly as well after felling how powerful Ichigo's Reiatsu was.

"Hardly, I am just stating that even though I do not like Kurosaki because of his rude behavior I will admit that he is an exceptional soul reaper and it puts us at a major disadvantage if Aizen has him in his possession." Byakuya looked back to her as his voice turned into the cold visage that everyone was use to.

"So what are we are going to do about this situation Yama-jii?" Kyoraku turned to the head captain with a rare seriousness to his voice. Everyone turned towards the head captain waiting for an answer.

"for now we will continue as planned,we will just have to hope Kurosaki is able to escape from Aizen or he gets himself killed, it will do no good to have him against us. Dismissed." Yamamoto tapped his cane against the floor again to dismiss everyone. Nobody got very much sleep that night.

Back in Hueco Mundo inside the Las Noches throne room the Espada were having a meeting of their own and one of great importance. If Aizen's plan were to succeed it would mean that the invasion of Karakura town would be sped up greatly.

"Welcome my dear Espada, I have something I would like to show you." Aizen chuckled to himself has he got up from his throne and walked to the form of Ichigo Kurosaki off to the left of him.

"This my dear friends will be a new member to our little army and he will be a great help to in our victory against Soul Society, so I want you to show him the utmost respect." Aizen said as he turned towards Ichigo and splashed him with some cold water to awaken the sleeping shinigami.

"ugh mm what...where am I...what the hell I cannot move!" Ichigo shouted trying to get himself free then his eyes fell on Aizen standing before him.

"Bastard! So this is where your hiding, behind your minions because you are to afraid that your ass will be kicked am I right?" Ichigo asked with a slight smirk on his face, but it quickly faded when Aizen held up the Hougyoku.

"On the contrary Ichigo, you are actually going to help us destroy the Soul Society." Aizen smirked at the horrified look on Ichigo's face.

"if you think I would ever help you out Aizen then your dead wrong! I would rather die then help out the likes of you." Ichigo roared trying to get as close to Aizen as possible.

"i do not worry Ichigo after the experience you are about to go though you will be dead." Aizen stated calmly as he pressed Hougyoku to his chest making Ichigo leave out a blood chilling scream.

Pain. That is what Ichigo felt at the moment, pain so horrible that is barely describable. Even his Hollowfication at the bottom of the shattered shaft was nothing compared to this, and the voices that were ringing though is head were driving him to the point of insanity. He felt like he was being tortured in the lowest pits of hell with no chance of a break but unknown to Ichigo was the changes that he was going though. His hair once short and spiky had grown to slightly past his shoulder blades but retained its spikiness. His eyes one a chocolate brown were now taking a crimson red appearance, And his body was gaining slightly more muscle. But the biggest change was that of his spiritual pressure, at first it was at normal captain level but now it was skyrocketing like crazy. All the Espada from numbers ten to six were down on there hands and knees while everyone else were straining themselves just to stand. Even Gin and Tousen were visibly sweating from the monster like pressure. For what like seemed an eternity it suddenly stopped, and even Aizen was surprise at what had happened as a lone sweat drop rolled off his brow. They all failed to notice multiple cracks in the walls and the skull like crater that appeared in the floor where Ichigo stood.

"Well now, that was an...interesting experience would you all agree?" Aizen asked as he turned this his Espada who were still trying to catch their breaths after the ocean of spiritual pressure had stopped.

"Damn, that is some monster reiryoku the kid has, dropped me to my damn knees." Grimmjow chuckled to himself as he looked up at the once again unconscious form of Ichigo.

"Indeed, I suspect that you all will give him the respect that he deserves from this point on." Aizen said as he returned to his seat and snapped his fingers. When he did two teenage looking Arrancar came into the room.

"you called Aizen-sama?" the girls asked still visibly shaking from the reiryoku then had felt.

"Ah Loly and Menoly, I want the two of you to take Ichigo here and place him in the spare guest bedroom till a more permanent place is set up for him." Aizen smiled at the two as they bowed and set out with Ichigo for their assignment.

Loly who was on the right has long black hair with two pigtails which reach down her back, a slender build and her visible right eye is pink. The remnants of her mask cover her left eye which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask and there is an extension from her mask into her hair which gives the appearance of a hair tie. She also wears a school-themed uniform that it includes a frilled skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists and thigh-length black colored, white-outlined boots. Her top also shows off a generous portion of her stomach and her breasts.

Menoly on the left on the other hand is Tomboyish in appearance. Her visible left eye is green and she has the blonde short hair with a long fringe covering much of her mask on the right side of her face, and her mask is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted around the bottom, identical to Loly's. She wears a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms, both of which may also be part of her mask fragments. Menoly's attire consists of a white dress that wraps around with a modest v-neck, an upturned collar and sleeves with short slits on the side reaching slightly pass her elbows, a black sash wore loosely around her hips and shoes which are identical to Loly's.

"I think its time for some tea everyone." Aizen said has he snapped his fingers causing several low ranking arrancar enter the room carrying trays of tea and cake.

Well guys that is the first chapter of this story. Next chapter should be coming soon.

_**Author's notes:**_

I know in the anime and in the manga its not possible to manifest your zanpakuto unless in soul form.

Sorry but I just had to have Gin that way. Pervert.

In the anime there is the scene with Rukia using kido against screamer while in a gigai so I figured it would be possible to use shunpo too but to a lesser degree.

Yes, I did kill the students in Ichigo's class. Deal. With. it.

Thanks for reading everyone and please leave a review and point out mistakes that I have missed, it would be greatly appreciated.

_**~I'm off to bed now, g night everyone.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, I'm back with chapter two of Ichigo's new spin on life. Sorry it took me so long to update, a lot of shit has been going on that delayed me from updating plus I recently feel into a bit of depression due to a family member passing away._

But enough about that and on with the story!

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own bleach Tite Kubo does, but I do own seasons box sets 1-3 though.**_

"normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Zanpakuto release/kido**__"_

As the low ranking Arrancar placed down the tea and cake for everyone there was a few seconds of silence before it was broken by the Primera Espada Coyote Starrk after taking a sip of his tea.

"Aizen-Sama, when you told the boy that after what he would go through why did you say he would be dead?" Starrk questioned with a unusually serious look in his eyes. Everyone's heads turned to Aizen with questioning looks of their own.

"you see my dear Espada, when I used the Hougyoku on Kurosaki his memories, personality and even his very identity was erased from existence. As a result the old Ichigo Kurosaki has been replaced with a new version of himself." Aizen calmly stated with that damnable smile still plastered on his face.

"But what would happen if he somehow regained himself and returned to normal? Wouldn't we be in great danger then?" Tia Harribel the Tercera Espada questioned with a raised eyebrow after she had finished sipping her tea.

"No there is little to no chance of that happening. But if it did somehow occur then Gin, Tosen, and myself shall take care of the problem ourselves." Aizen smoothly replied resting his head on his hand as he took a small sip of his tea. _"hm green tea with peppermint." _was the only though Aizen had as he took another sip of tea.

Back with Loly & Menoly things were quickly reaching the boiling point. Some time after the two set out carrying the unconscious Ichigo several things had happen. Rather embarrassing things that is. First of all as the two were dragging Ichigo Menoly ungracefully manged to trip slightly causing her to lose balance and her grip on Ichigo and as a result he went tumbling to the floor with Loly under him. Second as Loly tried her best to push Ichigo off of her said boy lightly wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his head into her stomach. As the two of them finally was able to lift Ichigo up the weight of Zangetsu which was resting on his back caused Ichigo to fall back first into the ground taking Loly with him. As she sat up she noticed three things. She was straddling Ichigo's waist, it felt oddly comfortable, and to her horror Apacci was standing in front of them and witnessed the whole thing.

"Well well Loly, I didn't know you were so quick to latch onto the new guy. At the very least you should wait till he wakes up before you try to seduce him." Apacci snickered as she watched her friend's face heat up from embarrassment and rage.

"Stop snickering and help us with him you bitch!" Loly shouted at Apacci who only began to laugh harder.

"So who his this new guy exactly? Is he the one that left out that massive spiritual pressure from earlier? She turned to Loly looking for answers to her questions.

"Yeah it was him that left out all that Reiatsu and from what Aizen-sama told me his name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Loly replied taking a quick glance to Ichigo then back over to Apacci. She simply nodded her head as a sign that she accepted the answer. There was another moment of silence before it was broken again.

"So where are we dragging his ass off to anyway?" Apacci asked looking over to Loly again.

"We're taking him to the guest room as Aizen-sama requested." Menoly answered before Loly even had a chance to answer the question.

Well which one would that be?" Apacci asked before Loly & Menoly stopped and looked at each other with questioning looks.

After some time the three girls decided to dump Ichigo in a spare bedroom that was rather close to Loly and Menoly's room's due to the fact they both were getting slightly annoyed. ( In Loly's case very annoyed.)

"Finally, glad to have gotten rid of him. For his size he sure is fucking heavy." Loly groaned as she gently rubbed her stiff shoulder.

"Well you do have to admit he is kinda cute when sleeping." Menoly softly said while still looking at Ichigo's sleeping form.

"Yeah he is kinda cute if you like strawberries." Loly growled in mock annoyance.

"Well if you look closely his face is shaped like a strawberry." Apacci said poking fun at Loly.

"I don't remember asking for you're opinion." Loly poked at finger towards Apaci who dodged the imaginary bullet shot at her.

"Aw what's the matter caterpillar, getting mad that I was observing your boyfriend." Apacci grinned as Loly's temper started to flare up again.

"BITCH! I told you I'm a centipede not a fucking caterpillar!" Loly yelled as she threw the water jug sitting on the nightstand beside her towards the annoying doe.

"What ever you say Spider-Chan!" Apacci cooed back as she bolted out of the room and down the hall.

"I'M NOT A SPIDER EITHER!" Loly shouted back as she took off after her.

"_Idiots" _Menoly sighed as she left the room turning off the light and closing the door.

_**Well that's it I guess. Sorry for the short chapter guys, I promise it will be longer next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I would like to thank everyone who left reviews, added me and my story to their favorites list.**_

_**Second I would like to apologize to everyone for the second chapter being so short, I'll try to make this one longer.**_

_**ON TO THE STORY!**_

It has been several days since Ichigo's new transformation has happened. Things have been pretty quiet since then except for the occasional reiatsu burst coming from Ichigo's room. As asked (more like ordered by Aizen) Loly & Menoly, sometimes accompanied by Apacci would take turns taking care of the sleeping Ichigo till he woke up.

"this is so fucking boring, when is his lazy ass gonna wake up!" Apacci sighed in annoyance as she threw another water jug at Ichigo watching his fist fly up and shatter the jug before it got even close to the intended target.

"i wouldn't do that Apacci-san, Ichigo could wake up any minute or it could be another week yet." Menoly watched in slight amusement as a vase what thrown next.

"i guess...hey Loly why don't to wake him up again?" Apacci slightly giggled as she looked over to her friend sitting next to her.

"No thank you, I'm not going anywhere near him again while he is out!" Loly growled back twitching at the painful memory of Ichigo almost knocking her for a loop the last time she tried to get him up.

"Aw your no fun but I suppose your right, that did look like it hurt a lot." Apacci burst out in spontaneous laughter at Loly's face quickly reddening from anger.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BIT..." Loly never got the finish her sentence as she was dropped to her hands and knees along with Apacci and Menoly.

As the three girls looked to up to Ichigo his body slowly started moving before he sat up with his eyes still closed and his face pulled into a small scowl. After what seemed like hours then the girls Ichigo finally opened his eyes and it almost made them cringe out of intimidation.

"Why are you three on the floor like that?" Ichigo questioned in a almost monotone like voice as he looked down to them.

"Y-your reiatsu...its crushing us Ichigo-sama..." Menoly was able to choke out before the massive pressure was cut off allowing her, Apacci and Loly a moment to breathe.

Alright, who was the one that was yelling and woke me up?" Ichigo glared at them each one of them dangerously before setting his eyes on Loly who took a step back in fear.

"T-tha-that was m-me I-i-Ichi.." she was unable to finish the sentence before a pillow her in the face.

"Keep it down next time, so who are you three?" Ichigo asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Gomen Ichigo-sama, my name is Menoly Mallia." Menoly introduced herself as she took a slight bow.

"I'm Loly Aivirrne." Loly huffed in annoyance as she tossed the pillow back to the bed.

"And I am Emilou Apacci fraccion to the third espada Tia Harribel but you can just call me Apacci." she introduced herself.

"first you can drop the sama bullshit because I don't like the way it sounds. Second I don't like the name Ichigo so you can call me...Bob." Ichigo replied.

"Really?" Loly asked before she received another pillow to the face.

"No you can stick to Ichigo but just drop the sama bullshit." Ichigo deadpanned before his scowl returned. "So what are you three doing here?" Ichigo asked as he leaned forward resting his arms in his lap.

"Aizen sama has instructed us to watch over you till you have awoken then we are suppose to guide you to him." Menoly took a step forward answering his question.

"Hm, this Aizen sounds like a real pompous ass but I guess I should go meet him huh"? Ichigo snickered to himself as he stood up. Menoly was slightly stunned at what ichigo had said but none the less she still nodded towards him before walking towards the door.

"Before we go to greet Aizen-sama we should stop and get you a change of clothes Ichigo-sa...err I mean Ichigo." Menoly corrected herself after receiving a quick glare from said boy.

After about ten minutes were up Ichigo finally walked out of the spare clothing room. He wore a plain white jacket that was left unzipped in the front leaving much of his torso exposed. His hakama pants were a plain white as well with a black strip running down the leg on the front and back. He also had 2 obi sashes tied around his waist with one crisscrossing over the other. On his feet he wore the standard arrancar sandals as well. When Loly, Menoly & Apacci saw Ichigo's new choice of clothing the three of them fought back a small blush before they all set out for Aizen's throne room.

"So Apacci was it? You mentioned that you were the fraccion of third espada, what exactly is an espada and a fraccion anyway?" Ichigo looked to Apacci who was walking on his left.

"the Espada are the top 10 most powerful arrancar in Aizen-sama's army and we fraccion are their subordinates." Apacci said to him as they continued to walk.

"Interesting..Loly which espada do you and Menoly serve under?" Ichigo asked as he looked over to them on his right side.

"Oh we weren't lucky enough to be picked by anyone but we usually serve Aizen-sama though." Menoly said with a slight depressed look on her face.

"I see." was the only thing Ichigo said as they continued their walk with Ichigo asking random questions every so often. After awhile they all approached a tall ornate style door.

Where we are Ichigo, this is the throne room of Aizen-sama." Menoly sighed lightly as she knocked on the door.

"So what are you three going to do now?" Ichigo asked as Apacci, Loly and Menoly started to walk away.

"I guess we will return to our rooms because us fraccion aren't allowed in the throne room unless we are called upon." Loly replied back as the three of them left.

"I see then, guess I'll see you later then." Ichigo yelled back as he entered the throne room.

Once inside he noticed a long table with 10 arrancar sitting at it which he assumed were the espada. He also noticed the three shinigami sitting at the head of the table.

"Ah ichigo glad you could join us so soon after your have awoken, how are you feeling?" Aizen asked.

"Still abit groggy but otherwise fine, it would be safe to presume that you are Aizen then?" Ichigo asked with slight narrowed eyes.

"You would be right Ichigo, I am Sosuke Aizen. Lets start the introductions then everyone." Aizen announced as he pointed down to the largest of the espada.

"Yammy Llargo Decimo espada" boomed the 10th

"**Aaroniero **Arruruerie Noveno espada" the 9th said in a two toned voice.

"Szayelaporro Grantz Octavo espada, pleasure to meet you Ichigo." spoke the 8th

"Zommari Rureaux Septimo espada." he stated

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Sexta espada."

"Nnoitra Gil.." Nnoitra never got to finish as Ichigo's fist found home in Nnoitra's face leaving everyone shocked and for Nnoitra to pick his teeth up off the floor. _Literately._

"Um, Ichigo-san why did you just slug my Quinto for?" Aizen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's simple Aizen, I dont like him." Ichigo expressed with a deadpan look on his face.

"Very well then, shall we continue?" Aizen added turning to the next espada of the line.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer Cuarto espada." he noted.

"Tia Harribel Tercera espada." she Monotony answered.

"who might you be?" Ichigo asked as he turned to the middle aged man with shoulder length brown hair.

"HEY! You will learn your place and show some respect boy or I will put you in your place!" the elderly espada roared at Ichigo.

"Sorry old man, I don't like you either and I would have punched you as well but you like your about to croak anyway." Ichigo Taunted the elderly espada."

"Alright lets settle down you two, Ichigo I would like to ask you to show some repect to my Sedgunda. Baraggan please introduce yourself." Aizen butted in before things got out of hand.

"tsk, Baraggan Louisenbairn Sedgunda espada." Baraggan grunted.

"Coyote Starrk Primera espada." he yawned.

"Kaname Tosen." he blandly stated

"Gin Ichimaru." Gin Uttered as he flinched from Ichigo's gaze before it returned back to Aizen.

"Well then Ichigo now that introductions are complete there are afew things I would like to go over first." Aizen spoke as he rested his chin on his hands.

"First please refrain from using your full power while your inside Los Noches or else we will be buried alive. Second you may choose any of the Numeros around Los Noches to be your fraccion, I will let you select them later on." Aizen stated to Ichigo.

"Actually I already have two in mine Aizen if it would be ok with you." Ichigo grinned back at him.

"Oh and who would that be then." Aizen smiled back to him.

"I would like to request that Loly and Menoly become my fraccion." Ichigo answered back surprising Aizen alittle.

"Loly and Menoly you say, I don't see a problem in that, I will send someone to notify them right away then." Aizen acknowledged to him.

"Actually I'll do it myself, should be quite interesting that way." ichigo sneered to him.

"Very well then, I shall leave that up to you. Now why don't you sit down and join us for some cake and tea?" Aizen asked as he snapped his fingers.

_**Well there you go everyone third chapter is done. Btw, I will be replacing Apache with Apacci from now on. I will be going back and editing it in the second chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
